Grant Wilson (New Earth)
The final straw came when Starfire crashed into his apartment, and his living space was destroyed by Gordanians who were hunting the alien princess. The New Teen Titans fended off the Gordanians, but Grant blamed them for both destroying his apartment and convincing Carol to leave him. In a bid for revenge he allowed H.I.V.E. scientists to give him powers that were identical to those of Deathstroke. Now known as Ravager he promised to assassinate the Titans. Deathstroke warned his son that his powers were unstable and slowly killing him, but Ravager refused to listen. Ravager burned himself out fighting the Titans, dying in his fathers' arms, and Deathstroke swore revenge. Grant was later resurrected by Brother Blood to guard Kid Eternity. | Powers = * : Grant Wilson was enhanced by H.I.V.E. scientists, via the same procedure his father went through making him almost superhuman. ** : Grant Wilson like his father is able to utilize 9 times more than a human's full brain capacity for information processing and sorting, making his mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Grant Wilson can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. ** : Grant Wilson possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. ** : His entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened, allowing Grant Wilson to be "as strong as 10 men". ** : Grant Wilson can exert himself at peak capacity greater than any human could. ** : Ability to run at speeds of up to 30mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. ** : Grant Wilson's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than a normal human. ** : With an enhanced ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Grant Wilson's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Grant Wilson's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster then normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. *** : Grant Wilson's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Ravager's powers feed off his body's energy, and excessive use of them can prove fatal. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Sword * Firearms * Black Lantern Ring | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Ravager (comics) | Links = }} Category:Assassins Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:H.I.V.E. members